


Visiting, part 5

by Jhinenjaycencia



Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Asylum, Friendship, Multi, family photo, visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhinenjaycencia/pseuds/Jhinenjaycencia
Summary: Ansem the Wise is finally able to come and visit his apprentice.
Relationships: Braig/Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130501
Kudos: 1





	Visiting, part 5

The days passed, and the relationship between Terra and Braig started to become a good friendship. But both men knew that wasn’t enough. The little girl Sora also joins them everytime she can, making some kind of little family inside the asylum. 

The next visit time came fast. And when Ansem the Wise entered the visit room, everyone turned around to look at him. The woman called “the Radiant Garden Queen” tried to approach him, but the watchmen were fast stopping her. When Braig saw him, he ran to the old man and hugged him tightly, shedding tears of joy:

-M...Master...!

Ansem the Wise returned the hug and apologized:

-I’m sorry for not being able to visit you sooner, Braig.

Braig wiped his tears:

-D...Don’t say that, old man...Y...You were sick, don’t...you?

-Yes, but I’m perfectly recovered now. And I have so many things to tell you, and maybe you to me.

Braig’s smile disappeared from his face. Yes, he could tell him that Terra was here too and they had a good relationship; but on the other hand, he remembered the guy he killed with his fists precissely in that place a few weeks ago when Xion visited him. 

-L...Let’s take a seat-Braig said, a bit worried. He didn’t want to disappoint his master again, but he felt that Ansem deserved to know the truth. The old scientist, meanwhile, started to tell the news from the castle: Aeleus having a girlfriend, Ienzo trying to make more friends of his age, and Dilan and the others analyzing their hearts in the lab and finding their Nobodies (and Even having the questionable idea of bringing them back with his replicas). This last new made Braig to put his hand on his chest, just trying to feel Xigbar. He didn’t felt anything, maybe he was sleeping again. Ansem said:

-I have my doubts about bringing your Nobodies back, but...honestly, I’d like to know the version that yours has about the whole possession thing.

Braig scratched his arm. He didn’t ask Xigbar about that either, but he knew it would be painful to see him face to face again. It would be a reminder of all the things Luxu did with his body during the decade he was possessed and unable to fight back. Braig started to tremble and he wanted to cry. However, he didn’t want to scream in front of his master, it would be uncomfortable for both. He felt the anxiety growing inside his chest when, suddenly and precissely, the Nobody talked to him:

-Dude, relax. I know he left both of us shattered as hell, but you don’t have to worry like that. That son of a bitch is gone, and, sincerely, I’d like to know how it feels being your own person too, like the good boy Roxas!

Braig left a little laugh that saddened again. After all, he was right. He was back on his body and was in control, but he didn’t think about Xigbar the Nobody. Not because he hated him or something like that, but because he didn’t manifest until a few weeks later and when Xigbar talked to him at first, Braig tried to deny his existence. That memory made him feel sad, and Ansem, putting a hand on his shoulder and said:

-Braig, what happen?

He wiped his tears and said:

-M...Master...-he took deep breath-I w...want to have Xigbar b...back.

Ansem smiled softly, and told Braig that they would start the process when he’d be back in the castle. After that, the one-eyed man gave his master the good news about his friendship with Terra, who was in the asylum too. When he mentioned the young keyblade wielder, both men looked at him. He was sitting in another table with the little girl Sora, Aqua and Ventus. These two last realized their presence, and reacted in two many different ways. Ventus was a bit scared but was able to give him a little smile. Aqua, instead, gave him the most threatening gaze she was able to put, making Braig to look to the opposite way, ashamed. The little Sora, luckily, came on his defense:

-Don’t look my dad like that, please. He’s not bad...-then she looked at Terra-Big brother, tell mom Aqua and brother Ventus that he’s not that bad...

While Aqua blushed for being called “mom” and Ventus giggled softly, Terra gulped and silently cursed to himself. He kinda wanted to hide his friendship with Braig because, even if it wasn’t the real Braig who attacked their friends, his semblance was still the same. And he wasn’t sure how to react if they found out that he enjoyed passing the time with the one-eyed man and...about the fact that he was developing feelings for him that were beyond friendship. Little Sora walked to Braig and Ansem’s table, leaving Terra alone to tell their friends.

When little Sora reached to Ansem the Wise, she sofly tugged his lab coat and asked:

-Are you my grandpa?

Braig laughed softly, touched by the innocence of the girl; and Ansem, surprised, picked her up to let her sit with them. He asked to her:

-Who are you, little one?

-I’m Sora. The other patients call me Deflowered, but dad Braig calls me Sunshine. He’s good with me...

Braig blushed a lot, and Ansem smiled. Patting the little Sora’s head, he said:

-You remind me to my youngest apprentice when I adopted him. He was a quiet child, like you.

-He was the cute boy who visited dad Braig and helped him to talk, wasn’t him?

Ansem choked a laugh, and told her she was right. She came closer to Ansem and hugged him:

-Dad Braig told me that, if he recovered, he maybe took me with him to your castle. I’d like to go...

-Well, I’d had to check some things about you first, little one, but...it’s not a bad idea.

Sora smiled, and Braig’s expression softened. Aqua, Terra and Ventus, who watched and heard all their conversation (after Terra had to bite the bullet and confess his friendship with Braig) felt touched by that scene. Aqua said:

-I can’t deny that was cute, but...I still can’t trust him. I hope you know what are you doing, Terra...

-I know how it feels to lose the control of your body because of other person’s presence. The tiring feel of fighting back, the pain, the loneliness...And I’m sure you understand this last. 

Aqua sighed. Those ten years imprisoned in the Realm of Darkness were eternal for her, and even if she was able to make a team with Mickey for a short period of time, she was mostly alone. And she was completely sure she didn’t want to go through the same experience again.

Then, the siren that announced the end of visit time sounded, and most of the guest had to go. Braig wasn’t able to tell Ansem what he did to that guy, and the regret was killing him. Aqua and Ven didn’t want to leave, but they promised to come the next time they could. Before leaving the visit room, Ansem the Wise called Terra:

-Terra! Can we talk for a moment?

Terra shrugged. What would he want? He already apologized for what he did when Xehanort possessed him, but he couldn’t avoid the concern. Asking for a private place, the old man started to say:

-First of all, I’m glad that Braig found a friend inside this walls, and I wanted to thank you, Terra. But that’s not the topic of the conversation. You know...something happened when Xion came to visit Braig, don’t you?

-No, what happened?-Terra asked.

-Lea told me, according to what the guards told him, that another patient broke in pieces his family photo and...Braig punched him on the face until he killed him.

Terra gasped. In one hand, he could, kinda, understand why he didn’t tell him, but in the other, he was shocked. Why did he react like that? He had to ask him...Before leaving, Ansem said:

-He was worried to tell me that, I saw that on his eye. What he doesn’t know is that I told the doctors and watchmen to inform me about his status because I’m worried about him. And...-he pulled out his pocket a folded photo and gave it to Terra-when you can...please, give this to him. I know he didn’t do that horrible thing on purpose, but you know that action will cost him a lot to get the discharge...-and sighed.

Terra took the photo, a bit nervous, and unfolded it. It was the castle, and the guards, the scientists and Ansem the Wise posing in front of it. It had written “get well soon, Braig” on it. The young keyblade wielder sighed and answered:

-Alright. I’ll give it to him.


End file.
